Your Beauty is Phenomenal
by Live6Suffer6Die6Revenge
Summary: A soul so innocent that angels feel tainted in comparison, is said to hold the strongest piece of an evil demon. A lost soul, working for a cult that searches for the pieces of the demon. When these two souls meet they instantly connect. ItaNaru Yaoi!


Live6Suffer6Die6Revenge

6~Title: Your Beauty is Phenomenal.  
>6~Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto.<br>6~Warnings: Mentions of character death.

~A/N: This is my first story on this website, so it is not beta-ed.  
>This is just the prologue, the real chapters will not be this short.<p>

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

* * *

><p>In Japan there is an ancient prophecy about an evil demon, known as the Ten-tails (十尾, <em>Jūbi<em>). The prophecy was foretold by a man whom was known as The Sage Of Six Paths, the prophecy was written 1000 years prior to October 10, 1997.

It told a story of how the Ten-Tails had been defeated and the world had been saved, peace was once again, but the evil of the Ten-Tails would one day return. The prophecy said that the Ten-Tails would come back to this world for revenge in an era which was to be called the 20th century.

But, the demon still being weak, would not be whole. Instead it would come back to Earth in nine pieces, know as The Tailed Beasts. Each of the Nine Tailed beasts would have their own Identity's. They would be known as...

**One-Tailed ** (守鶴, _Shukaku_)

One-Tailed Shukaku (一尾の守鶴, _Ichibi no Shukaku_)

Shukaku of the Sand (砂の守鶴, _Suna no Shukaku_; English "Shukaku the Sand Spirit")  
>The Incarnation of the Sand (砂の化身, <em>Suna no Keshin<em>) Monster Tanuki (化け狸, _Bakedanuki_)

**Two-Tails **(ニ尾, _Nibi_)  
>Monster Cat (化け猫, <em>Bakeneko<em>)

**Three-Tails** (三尾, _Sanbi_)

Giant Turtle (巨大亀, _Kyodaigame_)

**Four-Tails** (孫悟空, _Son Gokū_)  
>Four-Tails (四尾, <em>Yonbi<em>)  
>King of the Sage Monkeys (仙猿の王, <em>Sen'en no Ō<em>)  
>Handsome Monkey King (美猿王, <em>Bien'ō<em>)  
>Great Sage Equaling Heaven (斉天大聖, <em>Seiten Taisei<em>)

**Five-Tails** (五尾, _Gobi_)

**Six-Tails** (六尾, _Rokubi_)

**Seven-Tails** (七尾, _Nanabi_)

**Eight-Tails** (八尾, _Hachibi_)  
>Giant Ox (巨牛, <em>Kyogyū<em>)

**Nine-Tails (**九喇嘛, _Kurama_)

Nine-Tailed Demon Fox (九尾の妖狐, _Kyūbi no Yōko_)  
>Monster Fox (化け狐バケ狐, <em>Bakegitsune<em>)

They would each enter this world as their chosen host/hostess did. They may or, they may not enter the world in order of there tail number, but the prophecy states that the last to enter the world will be the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox.

* * *

><p>Japan used to consist of separate nations, there were 37 in total, but the elemental nations, known as the Five Great Nations, ruled them all. Since then Japan has been united into one Nation, but the area's and villages of the Five Great Nations still remain.<p>

The prophecy says that the leader of the Tailed Beasts, the Nine-Tailed Fox would enter this world with it's chosen host/hostess exactly 1000 years after the prophecy was written on the date October 10, 1997. It was to be born in, what was at that time the Fire Nations capital, Konoha.

The prophecy also states that, the same day it's host emerges from it's mothers womb, both it's mother and father will perish leaving the Ninths host orphaned. If the prophecy were to come true, the birth of the ninth's host will mean that all of the Tailed-Beasts have, also entered this world. Meaning that the Ten-tails is among us again, but split into nine pieces.

This prophecy, is one that everyone believes in, and have for centuries. But what people did not know was that this was only half of the prophecy, so people blindly followed a prophecy which was not complete.

The other half of the prophecy, explained that as long as the ninth's, or any of the other Tailed Beasts host/hostess experienced love, then they could control the demons. The host/hostess would not become the demon itself, the host/hostess would pose as a cage for the demon. Keeping it locked away so it could not attempt revenge, making the host/hostess a hero.

The real threat that The Sage of Six Paths was trying to warn people of, was a cult known as the Akatsuki. More specifically the Creator of this cult, it does not say much about the creator, just that he is immortal. It also says he can be identified by an orange-swirl designed mask, that only reveals his right eye. The creator will seek out each of the nine Tailed Beasts, in hopes of pulling all nine back together to bring back the Ten-Tails. The prophecy's final message is to warn all about another prophecy.

The other prophecy is called The Eye Of The moon, it tells how to bring back the Ten-Tails, this is the prophecy that the creator of the Akatsuki cult was supposed to follow. A prophecy that has not been seen, or heard of in hundreds of years, but it is said that only the creator of the cult Akatsuki can find it.

Only one child was born in Konoha on the day the prophecy foretold that Nine-Tailed Demon Fox would arrive. A baby boy. His mother Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, died giving birth, so the child was feared before he eve came out of the whom. His father, Minato Namikaze, was known as the Forth Shadow Lord, also known as the Yondaime Hokage.

The Hokage (Shadow Lord) was chosen, to protect the sacred village of Konoha. It was tradition for each of the villages, which were capital of what used to be the separate nations, to choose a protector. These villages usually consisted of warriors, of all ages. It is said that the Kage ( Protector of village) is the strongest warrior in the village.

Minato Namikaze, was the forth protector of Konoha, making him the Yondaime Hokage. Two hours after his baby's birth, he followed his wife in death. The cause of his death was unknown to most, rumors were spread saying that the demon killed Minato. This caused the villagers of Konoha to hate and fear his child even more.

It was just a rumor, no matter how many people believed it. The truth is that, Minato was ordered to, as the villages protector, kill his son by the village council ,so that the demon was not unleashed. He could not betray the village that he loved, but he would never harm his child, for he loved his child. He knew the full prophecy, he also knew that he and his wife loved their son as soon as he was conceived. His son would just act as a jailor. He would not be evil.

So Minato killed himself, but not before going to the third Hokage and asking that he protect his child from the council. The Third protected the boy, he even made it a law that Neither the prophecy, nor the demon be spoke of. He did not want the next generation to know, and hate the boy, when they did not know the true prophecy. The villagers reluctantly complied. Minato's dying wish was for his son to be known as a hero, his wish was not granted, well not yet at least...

* * *

><p>End of Prologue<p>

* * *

><p>~AN: This is my first story on this website, so I would appreciate any reviews letting me know how I am doing. I accept any kind of reviews, I enjoy both criticism and compliments. Also, please be patient, I am building up to the storyline.

~Thank you.


End file.
